


bury a friend (try to wake up)

by thelosersclub



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelosersclub/pseuds/thelosersclub
Summary: “I’m worried.” Ben confesses.They’re all gathered in Luther’s room, sat either on the floor or the bed, and they all look to Ben, the question on the tip of their tongues.“Why? It’s just extra training.” Allison says, and Ben shakes his head before she’s done, already disagreeing.





	bury a friend (try to wake up)

**Author's Note:**

> the title for this in google docs is "death, babey!"sksk u r welcome
> 
> also, again, dedicated to lynn, tayler, and the fandom network discord! love u all!
> 
> also title from bury a friend by billie eilish

00.01

Klaus stumbled on the steps of the house, his father’s grip tight on his wrists (there’s gonna be a bruise tomorrow, he just  _knows_  there will) as they head towards the creator of his nightmares.

He would speak up, and fight against his father, but he’s already going to be in there 12 hours for missing lunch and dinner (he was buying stuff to give the others as a thank you present) and refusing to help ‘daddy dearest’ in training. Dad already said for each offence it was 4 hours, and surely he needed the ‘extra training’.

Luther had looked so jealous when he was lead out, but if he really knew what was happening, he wouldn’t be jealous, now, would he?

He’s shoved to the ground in front of the ghost-filled hell, and his father starts speaking.

“Number Four, you will go in there and stay in there until I announce you can leave. Do you understand?”

Klaus nods, but his father glowered at him, so he said, “Yes, sir.” and his father nodded.

And then he opened the doors and threw Klaus in and shut them again, and Klaus was left with the ghosts for what felt like a lifetime.

After a few minutes, his eyes adjusted to the dark, and the first ghost appeared.

His name was Damian, and he was always the first to appear. And always the first to speak.

“Klaus.” he moaned, hands reaching out to grab at Klaus. The boy shuffled into a corner, knees pulled up so he could wrap his hands around them and bury his face into them. “Klaus, can you give me something? Something only little, innocent boys can give?”

“Get away,” Klaus whispered, but another ghost appeared, and then another, and then another, until there were around twenty ghosts crowded around him, hands reaching out to touch him, to hurt him.

“Get AWAY!” He yelled, but they wouldn’t stop crowding around him.

The woman in the white dress splattered with blood kneeled in front of him, and smiled, and he desperately hoped she would get the others to move, but she put a hand out and rested it on his face. He looked in shock, because her hand was actually touching his face what the fuck, and she clearly realized it quicker than he did, and before he could do anything, she raked her nails down his cheek, and he cried out in pain, bring a hand to clutch the cut.

The other ghosts moved quickly, all bringing hands out to touch him and hurt him, and he goes as far back into the corner, but they’re too close, and they’re touching him and it’s hurting so  _much_.

They won’t stop.

 

* * *

 

“I’m worried.” Ben confesses.

They’re all gathered in Luther’s room, sat either on the floor or the bed, and they all look to Ben, the question on the tip of their tongues.

“Why? It’s just extra training.” Allison says, and Ben shakes his head before she’s done, already disagreeing.

“It’s not just  _‘extra training’,_  Allison. It’s so much worse.” he sighs, and he grabs on to Diego’s hand for comfort. “He gets locked into the mausoleum for hours on end, stuck with all the ghosts in there, who scream and yell at him, begging him for anything. They scare him, they try to touch him, and anything you think they would do, they do it. It tortures him for hours on end, and it sucks.”

“I don’t think Dad would do that.” Luther says, but even he looks like he doesn’t believe himself.

“Oh, Dad would. Just like how he punishes each of us when we do something he doesn’t like.’

“He makes me teleport until I pass out.” Five speaks up, and his face has an angry look, but they know it’s not aimed at him. It’s aimed at their piece of shit father. “And he hasn’t ever made you guys do anything, has he?”

“No, only Klaus.”

Five sighs, “The only time he ever made me teleport until I passed out was when I tried to help him after it. I never knew why he looked so broken coming back from extra training, so I tried to help since I was the only one awake. And I helped because I was different back then, too, I guess.”

“You think you can save him now?” Ben asked, and Five nodded.

“Can you clear a space? We don’t know how he’ll react when I get him out.”

“I’ll help.” Ben says, and Five nods.

“I’ll go get him.”

And then he jumps into the mausoleum.

It’s cold and dark in there, and he can’t see when he jumps, but he can’t hear anything, and that’s worrying. When he looks, he can see the barest trace of Klaus, and he hurries over but he stops in shock, because there’s so much  _blood_.

Klaus’s hands are on his face, and his eyes aren’t open, but closed, and he wants to open them, to see if his brother is awake (alive) but he has to hurry, because there’s too much blood and it’s coming out of all the cuts on his body and there’s scratches all on his body, and blood is staining his shirt and pants and he’s  _scared_.

Quickly, he grabs Klaus and he jumps to the room, and he lands on the bed, and the others start talking, but he starts talking.

“Go get the first aid kit from the infirmary! Grab bandages!” He starts pulling Klaus’s clothes off, and Luther rushes out of the room, running as fast as he can to the infirmary to grab everything.

Ben moves forward, helping Five pull the clothes off, Diego moving to help hold Klaus down.

Allison stays in a chair, Vanya still beside her, staring.  _Klaus got hurt that bad every time, and they never noticed?_

Luther rushes back in, and he hands them the kit, and Five sets to work, cleaning and stitching up what needs to be stitched. He bandages everything he needs to , and after a bit, he’s done, and all the necessary things are stitched and bandaged.

He shoos the others out of the room (he says he’ll let them back in later) and he collapses on the bed, beside the sleeping boy.

“I promise you, Klaus, I will protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tua tumblr account: @benandklauss


End file.
